PLL, early teenage days
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The girls go through friendship, sadness and everything else that girls have to face in their early teen-days...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL, early teenage days**

**Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields are all 13 years old and today they walk in the park together.**

Things have changed since they were 11 years old. Not long ago Aria added pink streaks into her dark hair, Emily has now gotten what she wants and is on the school's swim-team known as The Rosewood Sharks, Spencer is even more mature once again ( she grows more mature all the time, while still keeping a fun side too ) and Hanna no longer carry her pink plush bunny around in public anymore, but sometimes she still snuggle it at night when she can't sleep.

"I love what you've done with your hair." says Hanna, talking about Aria's pink streaks.

"Thanks, Han!" says Aria. "I was kinda afraid that it would look too weird, but it turned out great."

"So...Hanna, I see you don't have your beloved plush rabbit with you." says Spencer with a small laugh.

"My bunny is back home. I'm a bit too old to still walk around with that stuffed toy all the time." says Hanna as she blush a bit.

"Our sweet little Hanna's finally startin' to grown up and reachin' the same level of maturity that the rest of us have." says Aria in a mature calm tone.

"Did you guys think I'd be a kid forever?" says Hanna with a smile.

"No, of course not. It's just a surprise that you grew up so suddenly." says Emily.

"Suddenly! Schmuddenly! Whatever..." says Hanna as she giggle and roll her eyes in a casual way.

"What a beautiful day. Sun shines, birds are singing and we are all happy." says Emily.

"Almost a perfect day." says Aria.

"Wanna go get ice creams?" says Hanna.

"Han, you're too fat already." says Alison as she suddenly appear, almost right out of the blue, just in time to say something rude about Hanna.

The smile that was on Hanna's face disappear.

"Ali...do you always have to talk crap about Hanna's weight...? You're well aware of the fact that it's not easy for her." says Spencer in a hard tone.

"Spence, we all gotta stop treatin' Hanna as if she was still a tiny kid. The girl is 13." says Alison.

"We don't baby her. We actually care about her and that's really a big difference." says Spencer.

"Fine! You chicks can pretend that you truly care about Hanna, but I know otherwise." says Alison with a sassy tone.

"What are you trying to say?" says Aria.

"That the way you all treat Hanna, she'll never be a woman. She'll have the mind of a kid forever." says Alison.

"C'mon, Ali...that's not true." says Emily.

"Awww, Em! You're so sweet and cute, don't wanna see the dark truth." says Alison with her bright sexy Hollywood-smile.

"Okay." says Emily. She is not able to say 'no' to Alison's seductive smile. The smile that is like a magic spell on a lot of people.

It's that specific smile that makes Alison get almost anything she wants and makes people do as she tell them.

The next day all the girls have a girl-night at the Montgomery-house.

Now the girls eat tacos instead of pizza which is what they always used to eat when they were younger.

"Let's see how many tacos 'Hefty Hanna' can eat. I guess like at least 6." says Alison.

"Ali, please try to be nice." says Aria.

"I'm always nice." says Alison. "Everyone who's got a workin' brain knows that I'm the Queen Bee, the sweet Golden Girl."

"Your ego is huge." says Spencer.

"Yes. I have a huge awesome ego." says Alison.

"Uh...that wasn't a compliment..." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Alison with her signature smile.

"Whatever..." mumbles Spencer.

"Be nice to each other, please. We're all friends." says Emily in a soft warm tone.

"I'm always nice, Em." says Alison.

"Not really..." says Hanna in a weak low tone.

"Awww! Little Hanna-Boo, are ya afraid of me?" says Alison.

"Yeah, I kinda am." says Hanna.

"Don't be afraid, okay? I'm your friend, Hanna." says Alison.

Alison has done this before. Trying to make Hanna focus on how sweet Alison is so Hanna won't start to cry.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Of course, sweetie. I'm always your friend, Han." says Alison as she give Hanna a soft hug.

Almost 2 months later when Hanna and Aria are talking in Hanna's bedroom, Alison enter.

Suddenly Alison notice the ice cream that Hanna's eating.

"You're really gonna eat that, sweetie?" says Alison in an extra cute tone, doing her best to seem adorable.

"Uh...yeah, that was kinda the idea..." says Hanna.

"Oh, but you actually really should not. I'm your friend, Hanna." says Alison.

"Why? I wanna eat it." says Hanna, who look very sad.

Alison suddenly lose her cool and snap, saying in a hard angry tone "Listen to me, Little Hanna-Boo! Do you have any idea how much work I've put in to keep your big fat wannabe-butt in this group? You better keep your big mouth shut, unless you wanna go back to being alone every weekend doin' Dance Dance Rev and eating from a jumbo-bag of chips like when you were 6 years old again."

"Alison, stop it. Talkin' to Hanna like that won't do her any good." says Aria.

"Our childish little Hanna needs to learn how fuckin' hard life can be and that's why I'm so badass on her." says Alison.

"Do you really think that she'll be more like a woman if you treat her like crap?" says Aria.

"I'm so smart. I'm the Golden Girl." says Alison, who now turn sweet again.

"Whatever..." says Aria as she roll her eyes.

"Aria, thanks for being there for me." says Hanna as she give Aria a hug.

"Of course, Han." says Aria. "I care about you so much."

"Yay!" says Hanna with a huge smile.

Alison simply giggle and leave the room without saying any more.

"Aria, you're so much more sweet than Ali is." says Hanna in a soft tone.

"Awww! Thanks, Hanna-Boo!" says Aria with a nice friendly smile.

At the same time, Emily is in her bedroom. She write in her diary.

_**Dear Sweet Diary!**_

_**Em here.**_

_**I don't know what's going on with me. Seems like I have a crush on Ali. How is this possible? I thought I was into boys.**_

_**C'mon, Em! You are NOT a lesbian. Or maybe I am...**_

_**No, can't be.**_

_**Now I'm gonna do my Science homework.**_

_**Please God, let me be strong and happy in the future.**_

_**Okay...**_

_**I'm Emily.**_

_**Bye!**_

Emily close her neon-green diary.

"Okay, girl...time to do homework. Get you little mind off the whole crush on Ali thing." says Emily to herself as she open her back pack and pull out her school books.

Emily sing a little to herself in a soft tone.

It's a warm spring-day so Emily pull off the Rosewood Sharks sweater she's wearing and put on a simple white tank top instead.

She then sit down by her desk and starts doing her homework.

In her own bedroom, Spencer is also doing her homework.

"I hope the other girls, including Ali, are doing their homework too. School is really important." thinks Spencer.

The next day, Hanna cry in her room, cause a few hours earlier that day, Ali once again called her Hefty Hanna and said rude things to her.

"Girl, are you okay?" says Aria as she enter the room.

"No..." says Hanna, who's on her bed, crying.

"What happened, Han? I'm here for ya." says Aria.

"Ali...she's not nice to me." says Hanna through her tears.

"Awww! Here, let the little rabbit make things better." says Aria as she grab Hanna's pink plush bunny and hands it to Hanna.

"Thanks!" says Hanna as she hold the bunny close to her chest.

Hanna snuggle her little bunny.

Aria simply sit on the bed next to her friend and whisper sweet words to her, trying to comfort her.

"Awww, little bunny! Me love you so much." says Hanna in a low childish voice.

Aria smile at how cute Hanna is when she is doing baby-talk to the stuffed toy.

"So, tell me Hanna what's the name of your little bunny?" says Aria.

"She's called Mini Hanna." says Hanna.

"Awww, so cute!" says Aria.

The next day in school, Alison walk up to Hanna outside the gym.

Hanna seems sad as she look into the gym and see people playing football.

"Hanna sweetie, you should do things in there sometimes so you don't have to be so fat." says Alison.

"Ali, why are you so rude to me?" says Hanna.

"I'm just trying to help." says Alison in a soft tone.

"How? By being an evil bitch towards me all the time? You're supposed to be my friend." says Hanna.

"I am your friend, Hanna." says Alison.

"You always pull the friend-card on poor Hanna. She might not be super-bright, but she probably understands that you're not as much of a friend as you pretend to be." says Spencer in her typical mature tone as she walk up to Alison and Hanna.

"Spence, stay out of this. I was talking to Hanna, not you." says Alison.

"You may be able to scare the crap out of some people, but it won't work on me." says Spencer.

"If so you are either really badass or really stupid." says Alison, now angry.

"I'm not stupid." says Spencer, who get really angry too.

Alison and Spencer looks like they are ready to kill each other right there.

"Spence, go on! Punch me in the face, you'll be sorry you did later, so enjoy it while you can." says Alison in a sexy sassy tone.

"No way! You can't make me do that so I get into trouble. Let's get you to the principal." says Spencer as she grab Ali by the shirt and pull her along to the principal's office.

Later the same day when the 5 girls walk home from school together, Alison for once doesn't say a single word, cause she's still mad at Spencer.

Hanna smile a little bit, happy that Ali doesn't say rude stuff to her. Spencer has already told Aria, Emily and Hanna that Alison got in trouble for how she treat Hanna.

Once they get to the Hastings-house, Alison actually begin to speak "I wish I could join you girls, but my mom wants me home early today, so I gotta go. See ya!"

Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria knows that what Alison says isn't true. Alison isn't the type of girl who'd go home instead of hanging out with her friends just because she got orders from her mom.

The only reason that Alison goes home is that she's still mad at Spencer and that she can't be rude to Hanna for a while because of what happened at school.

Hanna is happy to get an afternoon without Alison.

"Nice to have some fun time with no Alison to make me sad." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Spence, what are we gonna do today?" says Emily.

"We could watch TV and eat cookies." says Spencer.

"Mmm, cookies!" says Hanna with a smile.

"Cookies are nice." says Emily.

"Okay...TV and cookies it is." says Aria.

The next day at school, Mona walk up to Hanna and says "Hi, sweetie! Are you okay? I'm Mona."

"I'm a little sad, but mostly okay...I think..." says Hanna.

"Awww! Feeling like going to the mall after school today?" says Mona.

"Mhm, that would be nice." says Hanna.

"Okay! Cool. I'll see you after school." says Mona.

"Yeah, my name's Hanna by the way." says Hanna.

"I know, sweetie. I've heard you talking to your friends." says Mona.

"Oh..." says Hanna.

"Don't worry. I've not been stalking you." says Mona.

"Good. I'll meet you at the park after school." says Hanna.

"Okay! See ya there, Han!" says Mona.

Hanna smile when Mona call her Han.

Later the same day after last class, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily walk out from the school together.

"Han, wanna hang out a little?" says Aria.

"Sorry...I've already got plans with someone else." says Hanna.

"With who?" says Aria.

"One of my friends." says Hanna.

"You have friends other than us?" says Spencer surprised.

"Uh..yes, is that so weird...?" says Hanna.

"Sort of. You never seem to hang out with any other girls so it looks kinda like we are your only friends." says Emily.

"True, but I have a few other friends." says Hanna.

"Okay. Have a nice time with your friend." says Aria with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Aria!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna leave for the park to meet up with Mona while Aria, Spencer and Emily head to the Montgomery-house.

At the same time, Alison is on the way home.

She is walking the same way as she always do.

"I can't understand why the other girls didn't wait for me. They'll pay for it. People don't just ditch on Ali DiLaurentis and get away with it. No way!" says Alison in an angry tone.

Alison is mad at Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily for heading off without her. She thinks that she is the leader and that the other girls should always follow her orders no matter what.

Once she get home, Alison enter her room, close and lock the door and then starts to write in her diary.

_**Dear TOP SECRET diary!**_

_**The awesome Ali D speaking.**_

_**I'm so fucking mad right now. The other girls just ditched on me today after school. Why?**_

_**People just don't ditch on me and get away with it. No way! Never!**_

_**Once I've figured out how, I'm gonna make the girls pay. I'm gonna teach them that I am the one in charge.**_

_**No little silly loser ( such as that worthless nerd Mona ) can knock me down from the Queen Bee position. **_

_**Me, Ali DiLaurentis is the one and only Golden Girl.**_

_**Rosewood is my town.**_

_**Stupid lame little Mona can never be as perfect as me and nobody else can either.**_

_**Rosewood is my town. Forever!**_

_**That's it.**_

_**Bye!**_

Alison smile her sexy signature smile to herself and then she hide her diary in the secret place where she knows it is safe from everyone's eyes.

"Okay! Time to switch into a new outfit before I go out searching for my little bitches." says Alison as she pull off the jeans and shirt she is wearing and put on a very tight tank top and short leather skirt instead.

Since she wants the world to think of her as a sweetie, Alison try to dress pretty normal at school, but on her free time she wear the most sexy clothes she can find.

Alison sneak out without being noticed by her parents and head away to try and find the other girls.

10 minutes later, Alison reach the Fields-house.

"Hi, Alison! Emily is not home right now." says Mrs Fields.

Alison goes to the Hastings-house, but get a similar response there.

In Aria's bedroom things are nice.

Emily polish the new swim-trophy she got last week, Aria read a book and Spencer does her homework.

"Awww!" says Emily. She is happy to have a new swim-trophy. It's the third one she's got since she joined the school-team.

"Awww, Em! Ya can't put down that trophy ya have there, can ya?" says Aria in a warm soft voice.

"No. I just love my new trophy. It's very cool and it's bigger than the other two I have." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Seems like we have Rosewood Sharks' next star in the room." says Spencer.

"Mmm, I hope so. That's my dream. I wanna be a very awesome swimmer." says Emily.

"I'm sure you'll be the star and captain of the team soon, Em." says Aria.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Oh yeah." says Aria. "You're a really good swimmer."

"Thanks! So nice to have friends who support me." says Emily.

"We all support you, Em." says Aria.

"Yes we do." says Spencer.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you girls to say." says Emily as she give Aria and Spencer a hug.

"We speak the truth. We simply know that you'll be the star of the Rosewood Sharks one day." says Aria.

"How can you know?" says Emily.

"We just do." says Spencer.

"Thanks so much!" says a very happy Emily.

The next day, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison hang out in Emily's bedroom.

"Emily, I understand you swam really well today." says Alison.

"Mhm. Coach wanna have me in the school championship next month." says Emily.

"You should swim in the championships, Em. None of the other girls can swim at your high level." says Alison.

"Ali is right." says Aria. "Em, you really should swim at the championship."

"Since all you girls believe in me, I'm gonna tell coach that I'm on for the championship. Maybe I can swim really good and get my fourth trophy." says Emily.

Alison leaves the room.

"OMG, I get to swim at the championship against girls from other schools in the state. Awesome!" says Emily with a huge smile.

Alison enter the room again with bottles of soda. Unfortunately she doesn't pay attention to where she's going. She trip over Spencer's briefcase and fall.

Orange soda spattering all over Emily's Rosewood Sharks jacket.

"Ali, my jacket!" says Emily out loud. She's clearly extremely alarmed. That jacket is important to her.

"Oops!" says Alison in a casual tone as if it was nothing.

"Oops? That's all you can say? That was my special Rosewood Sharks jacket." says Emily as she begin to cry.

"It's just a jacket." says Alison.

"To you maybe. To me it's so much more." says Emily, still crying.

"I'll clean it for you." says Aria as she gently grab the jacket and put it in her bag.

"Thanks, Aria!" says Emily, as she stop crying.

"You'll get it back tomorrow." says Aria.

The next day after school, Aria walks up to Emily.

"Here, Em. This belong to you." says Aria as she returns the Rosewood Sharks jacket to Emily.

"OMG, thanks so much!" says a very happy Emily as she hug the jacket close to her chest.

The jacket looks brand new. Aria did an awesome job cleaning it.

"No problem, Em. I'm your friend and friends help each other." says Aria.

"You're a total lifesaver, Aria. My jacket means a lot to me." says Emily.

"I know how important your jacket is to you, Em." says Aria.

"Awwww!" says Emily as she give Aria a friend-kiss on the neck.

Emily put on her jacket and smile. Now she look like a real member of the Rosewood Sharks.

Emily does a small happy-dance.

"You look really cool in that jacket, Em." says Aria.

"Thanks. It's my favorite jacket. Since the day i got it, I've been wearing it as much as possible." says Emily.

"And you should, cause you're one of the Rosewood Sharks now." says Aria.

The next day is a Saturday.

While she walk in the park, Alison suddenly sees Hanna talking...to Mona!

"Hanna Marin, why are you talking to Loser Mona? She's a nerd." says Alison as she walk up to Hanna and Mona.

Alison grab Hanna by the arm and starts to pull her away from Mona.

"Ali, stop! You hurt me..." says Hanna as she start to cry.

"Wimp!" says Alison. "I've told you to ignore Mona. That girl is bad news. She's worthless."

Hanna manage to break free and then she run home.

Alison walks back to Mona.

"Mona, what are you dreaming about, huh? Bigger boobs? Extra money?" says Alison in a cold sassy tone.

"Uh, me don't..." says Mona, her voice weak and low.

"What the fuck are you trying to say, loser-freak?" says Alison as she punch Mona hard in the face.

Mona starts to cry.

"Bye, loser!" says Alison as she walk away from Mona.

15 minutes later, Alison enter a store she visit a lot when she feels like it. In the store they sell hentai-magazines.

Alison use a fake ID so the people who work in store thinks that she's 18.

"Hi, you have any new hentai-magazines for me?" says Alison with her signature smile as she enter the store.

"Oh, hi there, Ali." says Belle, a 22 year old woman who work in the store.

"Hi, Brooke...you have anything new?" says Alison.

"Feel free to look around, as always and see what we have." says Belle.

Alison walk over to the section of the store where the most kinky hentai-magazines are.

She grab a random one and looks through it a little.

"Mmm, hot things!" says Alison with a smile.

"Ali, what are you doing in here?" says a deep male voice.

Alison gasp in fear and turn around to see her dad.

"I've told you that you're too young to buy things here." says Mr DiLaurentis as he grab his daughter by the arm and pull her along with her.

"No! Let me go, freak!" says Alison, clearly not happy.

"Don't sell any more porn-stuff to my daughter, she's only 13." says Mr DiLaurentis to Belle.

"She told me she's 18 and that's also what it says on her ID..." says Belle.

"Alison, are you using fake ID to go porn-shopping? You're grounded for 2 weeks and no computer and no phone." says Mr DiLaurentis.

"Then how am I supposed to keep in touch with my friends? Aria, Em, Han and Spencie are nothing without me." whines Alison.

"Nothing without you? Exactly what sort of crap do you pull on those poor sweet girls you hang out with? Be nice to them." says Mr DiLaurentis.

Later the same day, Spencer knock on the door to the DiLaurentis-house.

"Hi, Spencer." says Mrs DiLaurentis when she open the door and sees Spencer.

"Can I see Alison, please?" says Spencer, just as mature as she always is.

"I'm sorry. She's grounded." says Mrs DiLaurentis.

"Why?" says Spencer.

"She's been using a fake ID to buy stuff...stuff that she's too young for." says Mrs DiLaurentis.

"Oh...tell her that when's not grounded anymore, I have a few things I wanna talk to her about. She probably knows what it is." says Spencer in a calm serious tone.

"I'll give Ali your message." says Mrs DiLaurentis with a friendly smile.

25 minutes later at the Marin-house.

"I went to see Ali, but she is grounded. Apparently she's been trying to buy adult-things." says Spencer.

"She does a lot of stuff she's not supposed to do." says Hanna.

"Ali, love to break rules, even though she get into trouble for it." says Aria. "I wish she'd stop with that."

"Yeah, so do I. Too bad that doesn't seem to happen any time soon." says Spencer.

Unfortunately what Spencer says is much more true than any of the girls can ever know.

For the years to come, Alison will be the most slutty, sexual, sassy teenage bitch in Rosewood.

**The End.**


End file.
